


Smut Snippet Collection

by Blame Meadow (RAAMIsABeast), RAAMIsABeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blades, Demons, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Random & Short, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/Blame%20Meadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Snippets not worth a full post.





	1. #1 - Adronitis x Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> Smut snippet #1 - Adronitis x Ignis
> 
> Setting - Corporate business man and his heir to the company
> 
> ...
> 
> Adronitis belongs to Meadow (Monsthetic Amino)  
> Ignis is mine

His son had been lazing on a sunbed in his swim shorts. Now he was pinned to the wall, chest first, back arched like a whore as Adronitis lined the head of his inhumanly thick and long member to a previously unknown slit.

Barely any preparation, but the thieving bastard deserved it. Dipping his hand into his father's wallet for random things.

Well. Ignis would get his comeuppance very soon.

"Shouldn't steal from me."

"Father... do it."

Stupid little shit. No wonder his slut of a mother got herself run over.

Ignis cried out as the larger Demon slammed in, pained and fearful. Probably rethinking his eagerness. No way Adronitis was going to let the little slit boy escape now.


	2. #2 - Kumo x Random

A hand held the other down by the throat, its mate braced beside the human's head. His arms were held down by the being's second pair of arms, delicate looking fingers wrapped around his wrists like vices, weighing them down.

And the final pair of arms - yes, there were  _three_ pairs - held his legs against the other's shoulders, keeping him spread wide open for the other to take his pleasure and to give in return.

"Kumo!"

He cried out, hands clenching the air as if it would stabilise the wave of feeling churning away inside him as Kumo grinned and grinded again.

"You're so beautiful. One day, you'll make a great King for me."


	3. #3 - Popular!Nerd!Kid x Stupid!Jock!Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a way to say the jock is stupid in a more polite way, do let me know as a comment.

Hands stroked down a broad back, nails leaving white trails as the boy below the jock cried out. 

"There!"

Nodding, lips and teeth worked up a pale neck and left bruises. Everyone at school would see, would know, would just know, that the nerd belonged to him. All for him.

"Do it... I want you in me..."

They were going this far, further than the pair had ever gone before? Who was he to deny such an opportunity? 

"I'm a virgin though."

"I don't mind."

Lips kissed his lips, and he dragged the other's hips to his own, member slotting between two beautiful ass cheeks.

The nerd's hand reached down to stroke the jock, guiding him.

"There..."

A simple thrust and slickness from the others entrance madenot easier to slide in deep. Slide in and out, listening to the steady slap of thick jock thighs on pale skinny thighs, and the melody of moans from the other's gasping mouth.


	4. #4 - Jömungandr x Dakota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jömungandr belongs to Meadow (Monsthetic Amino)  
> Dakota is my darling

"Jö... we shouldn't..."

A whisper in the black of the spare bedroom, coming from the naked body beneath his own. No. They shouldn't. The ginger was his brother's boyfriend for God's sake!

And yet... seeing the dark bruises and even teeth marks from Ragnarok's lovebites stirred a protective feeling inside him. Dakota would never admit Ragnarok hurt him, even accidentally.

Legs tightened around his waist, urging him on even as both their minds said no. Jömungandr was already balls deep inside the ginger. He had already trespassed. And yet he didn't find it in his heart to regret it, kissing Dakota as he slid out, paused, and slid back in to the hilt.

No fast pace. No rough hands and teeth. No want to make Dakota cry from this intimate act. Just gentle, sensuous, slow thrusts; gentle kisses along jawline and throat; affectionate hands holding his.

"Jö..."

A soft moan. A pleased moan. Not the moan he heard from Ragnarok's bed, bordering pain.

He kissed Dakota on the lips, sat up, and made love to his brother's boyfriend.


	5. #5 - Io x Madex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madex belongs to a friend.  
> Io is my baby 
> 
> Highschool AU
> 
> And perhaps... you'll see some fruits of my work soon. With this pairing. *slips away into the eternal internet world, zipping lips*

One minute, he had been in the smaller humans face, about ready to punch his infuriating mouth shut. The next, he was ripping off the leg braces and tearing cloth to get to the human's skin, biting hard on the junction of his neck.

To his credit, the bastard egged Madex on, spitting that the muscly young adult couldn't hurt him. Well, Madex would show him hurt. Pain.

Too many shots down his gullet, he would blame this on later. Too many jabs and shouting matches. Too many times the human showed his more pleasant side while alone with Madex.

"There! There you oaf!"

A snarl, and he slammed the human to the ground, forgoing any stretching once he felt the already slickened entrance. Slut.

Io cried out, heels stabbing his back and hands clutching at his shirt, his hair, anything those pinching hands could get their fingers on.

It was a vicious cycle, Io moaning for more. No. Begging for more. And Madex giving it to him, feeling bone grind beneath his hands.

Right on the brink now, squeezed deliciously by Io's tight ass. Just a few more -

He shot up in bed, sweaty from the dream and the heat of the room. There was no way in hell Madex had just dreamt that.

His morning wood said otherwise.


	6. #6 - Rilno x Straight!Man

Each reluctant thrust up sent his nerves alight with pleasure, large hands holding his hips to drag him into each thrust. Just as delicious as he had imagined over the weeks he had stalked the man.

Wife. Three kids. Not the kind of guy to go diving into another man at the first chance. That was why Rilno had a little incentive, a skin warmed knife at the man's throat and a picture of his family between his lips.

It stifled each groan the smaller man made, but he didn't care, starting to ride his quarry in earnest.

"So good~"

He grunted behind the picture, thighs trembling. So close. Just one more-

The picture dropped as he came, managing to squeeze the man's own climax from him. His face fill of despair and horror only sent Rilno over the edge harder.

Both panted, and the smaller man patted his one time lover with the blade.

"Good night."

"Goodnig-"

Blood splattered in the killer's face as he basked in the afterglow, rocking on the quickly dying man's length.

He couldn't deny giving himself a taste of the others lifeblood as it painted the bed and his skin.


End file.
